Mario Teaches Letters!
Mario Teaches Letters! is a game for the Nintendo Wii. It is the first game in the pre-school Mario Teaches series. It is made by Cool Cat Inc. The game is recommended for 3-5 year olds. Inserting The Game When you insert the game into your wii, the Mario Teaches series logo will come up with the word "Letters" underneath, and Mario will be on the screen teaching a kid about letters. Then you press start, and the game will begin. Gameplay After you start the game, a screen will come up with the Mario Teaches Letters logo and there will be a button saying "Start!" After pressing Start, four buttons will come up: *Mario Teaches Letters - Mario will teach your child about different letters *Challenge - Your child will be given questions like, "What is the first letter of the alphabet" and "What is the last letter of the alphabet" and they will choose an answer. If it is correct, Mario will smile. If it is wrong, Mario will frown. *Alphabet Song - You need the Mario Microphone for this mode. You can get the Mario Microphone with the game Super Mario Kareoke. Your child will be singing along with Mario in this mode. They will sing, "A is for Apple, B is for Book, C is for Cat, D is for Dog, E is for Elephant, F is for Fox, G is for Giraffe, H is for Hair, I is for Igloo, J is for Jelly - wibble wibble wobble! K is for Kitten, L is for Laughing, M is for MARIO TEACHES LETTERS! N is for NINTENDO! O is for Octopus, P is for Puppy, Q is for Queen, R is for Rabbit, S is for SINGING! T is for Television, U is for Umbrella, V if for Village, W is for WII! X is for X-Ray, Y is for You and Z is for ZIP!" Mario will help them sing the words and will sing with them. Lyrics will be on the screen. *Spelling Out Words - Mario will help children learn words with the letters they have learned. He will spell out the words with them. When you are in a mode and you want to quit, press the + button on your controller and a pause menu will come up. It will say, "PAUSE." and there will be two buttons, "Quit" and "Continue". If you choose Continue, you will continue with the mode. If you choose Quit, a menu will say, "Do you really want to quit and go back to the Title Screen?" and there will be two buttons saying, "Yes" and "No" If you click No, you will go back to the pause menu. If you click Yes, Mario will say, "Okie Dokie, See you next time." and you will be taken back to the title screen. Credits Developed by: Cool Cat Inc. Idea by: TheMarioKartGirl Made in: 2008 Mario does not belong to Cool Cat Inc. or FakeMarioWorld Wiki. Mario belongs to Nintendo. Category:Games Category:Cool Cat Inc. games